


the family quarrel

by FallenSilently



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Argentina vs Japan, Gen, I couldn't get this out of my head so i wrote it instead, Olympics, Post canon, canon complaint, i wanted to see the two setters tactic in the olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSilently/pseuds/FallenSilently
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is not a genius, he knows that. But after years of playing against Tobio and his old teammates in Miyagi, he definitely should have seen this one coming.(or Oikawa Tooru finds himself in a game he once played.)
Kudos: 13





	the family quarrel

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written for Haikyuu that's NOT based on a ship >< (I really had fun writing this despite it being short) I was also trying out a different writing pattern so please bare with me because English is not my first language.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this <3

Tooru should have known when the teams were down to the last point of their first set. 

_ He should have known. _

The current rotation landed Japan's tallest middle blocker to the back lineㅡ the perfect timing for a turn of events. 

_ He should have known. _

Their middle blocker was switched out for their reserved setter, something Tooru had once seen but can't quite recall when.

_ He should have known. _

He hears the resonance of the ball being bounced from the other side, over the service line. 

_ He should have known. _

The whistle blows and Japan's blonde setter throws the ball up into the air, running towards it, matching its speed. He jumps for the spike and the ball flies like lightning to the space between Tooru and his libero. 

_ He should have known. _

At the back of his mind, Tooru started to remember when he had seen this tactic. But before he could process that thought, the bell whistled once more and this time, the ball's fast but it had no rotations in it. "A FLOATER", Argentina's libero shouted. Their ace at the left bumped the ball, but he was unstable. Tooru decided to keep the ball in play, to attack just when Japan thought he wouldn't. 

_ He should have known. _

He set the ball behind him, trusting his right hitter to be there for the kill. The ball flew straight to Japan's player with the nasty spin.

_ 'He receives damn good, too,' _ Tooru noted. Kageyama pulled back from the center as Japan's reserved setter took to the front row, positioning himself for an attack.

Right at that moment, Tooru finally remembered where he had seen this before. Mr. Refreshing would be so proud of you, Tobio-chan, he thought.

All five players were moving in utmost harmony, uniforms of red zooming in for a chance to hit the spike. The ball situated itself perfectly into the setter's hands. "There 'ya go Tobio-kun," their setter, in his perfect form and technique, teased as he set the ball to his right. "Go get 'em."

Kageyama slammed the quick right into the line with much power and speed, even more than what Tooru had honestly expected. 

_ He should have known. _

Tooru should have seen that trick coming the moment their middle blocker was switched for their reserved setter. “Wow, I didn’t know Japan’s setter could attack like that,” their ace smiled, clearly amused by the game Japan wanted to play. Tooru looked at his team with a glint in his eyes, nothing but pride and power seeping through every single vein in his body. 

_ This is the life I wanted to live.  _

Now that Japan has exposed this arsenal of theirs just for the winning point of the set, Tooru knew he wouldn't let them pull these strings again. 

_ Definitely not twice on  _ my _ stage. _

The Argentinean setter turned to his team with a cheerful gleem on his face, a glow that happens only when he knows he is at his absolute best. He clasped his hands together, let them go, and opened his arms. "Alright, alright," he mused. "We are going to take the remaining sets of our game. They aren’t the only ones with tricks up their sleeves, right?"

He turned his head to the side to peak at the Japanese court as they celebrated the win of the first set. 

Another smile curled from his lips as he declared, "The family quarrel has just begun."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey, again! This is basically a result of my brain going haywire after realizing how _great_ it would be if Tsumu and Kageyama were able to pull that two setter strategy on the Olympic stage (and against OIKAWA). So yes, this was also pretty self indulgent but there is a beauty in trying to write outside the usual things I write for. 
> 
> Also, don't hesitate to kudos and comment. You could scream with me on twt (@/prettysugawara), if you wished.  
> That's all for now! Thank you for reading <33


End file.
